This Is My Hell
by FireFlyWaterBear
Summary: I wanted to be dead but I guess someone had different plans. This place is close enough to hell as it is but I guess it's karma for what I did. (Self-insert)(Light Romance)(OcXRobin)
1. I should be dead

**This will be my second story that I have so far it is a self-insert that I have been thinking about for a month. To start this soon to be a total shit show I will say the only 'romance' in this story will be mostly fluff. Second If you are OnePieceFanForever I forbid you from reading it I don't care if you're my best friend I don't want you reading this story. Okay now that, that is out of the way I will say that there will be depression and self-harm in this story. Now on to the story.**

*/o\\*

It was pouring rain outside, it was thundering and lightning danced across the sky. Most would find it a hindrance to their daily activities but to Mary, it was calming. She was sitting on a chair outside, under the roof of her patio. Mary had a long black sweater and leggings on her long hair stuffed in a beanie and she held a small cup of warm tea. She loved watching it rain she especially loved thunderstorms. They were so powerful and yet they were so calming after a long day of school. This time she wasn't smiling at the sound of the rain. Her thoughts were somewhere else, somewhere darker. Today marked the anniversary of when her best friend had ended her own life. She had fulfilled her promise and waited until her junior year of high school ended. But even with that time, she couldn't save her.

On the table next to her, she had her journal open. Her therapist told her to write down what she was feeling so it would help her cope. It didn't, if anything it made it worse because everything she wrote reminded her of her best friend. Today she wrote a wish a wish to disappear from the earth. To have a new start in a new world somewhere far from where she was now. Mary knew it wouldn't come true but she could hope like she had for years.

As she finished her tea she became tired. Standing up she picked up her journal and went inside her apartment in which she lived alone in. Slipping on her shoes, she grabbed her keys and left her apartment. Heading down the hall, she took the stairs down to the first floor. Without hesitating, she walked in the rain to her car which was in one of the last parking spaces. By the time she reached her car she was drenched but she didn't care. Starting her car she left the parking lot and headed down the empty road. She didn't know how long she drove in silence she didn't know how many miles she drove. She pulled over to the side of the road and got out of her car and walked into the forest to a place she knew all too well.

It was a place she went to often when she had the chance or when she needed to escape her life. This time though she was going to escape forever, she wouldn't be coming back after this. Stopping in front of the pond, she let the rain soak in her even more and she took a step into the ice-cold water. It didn't bother her since she was already cold, she took another step and she wondered if anyone would find her. Another step, she was knee deep now, she wondered what her family would think. They would be disappointed. Another step, would her friends even care? She was up to her chest now and she thought of her ex, she knew he kept tabs on her even after being apart since middle school. She took a deep breath and went completely underwater. Her clothes kept her from floating back up to the top, what would her co-workers think?

Her lungs screamed for air but she ignored it and let the rest of the air out and water started flooding into her lungs. She always thought it would hurt to drown but it was peaceful. The soft sound of the rain hitting the surface was in the back of her mind as she sunk deeper and deeper into the pond. The pressure building in her ears. Her consciousness faded away and she fell into an eternal sleep. The last thought on her dying mind was thinking she deserved it.

*/o\\*

"It's a girl!"

Huh? What, what's going on? Opening my eyes there was a woman holding me up with a bright smile on her face. What the hell? It's cold and I have no idea what's going on and I can't do anything about it since I'm... wait I SHOULD BE DEAD! If I was reborn I shouldn't remember my previous life. Unless this is punishment for committing suicide. The woman put me down on a white blanket and wrapped me up,. Then she stepped back bowing her head and a tall and ugly man walked up to look at me.

"Hm, we'll see what we can do with her," He whispered to himself looking disapprovingly at me.

Yep, this is hell.

"And her name sir?" Sir? Who the hell is this guy?

"Nantokanette J. Marigold." Are you fucking kidding me, I want to be dead let me die let me go to hell. I WOULD RATHER BE A BUG THAN BE RE- hold on what's that noise?

purapurapurapurapurapurapura

Is that a... no oh HELL NAW I AM NOT HERE NO I REFUSE!

"Get that transponder snail out of here my wife is asleep!" The man yelled with an annoyed look on his face.

I think the snail is quieter than you sheesh. I closed my eyes and pretended to sleep. Hoping that I actually would soon so I could just get this nightmare over with.

*/o\\*

"Marigold-sama, it's time to wake up." It was Annabell.

I rolled over, groaning as she opened the curtains letting in the morning light. "But I wanna sleep," I whined burying my head in my pillow.

"Marigold-sama, you're new tutor will be here today," Great more schooling.

Groaning one last time I turned back over and threw my blanket off of me and sat up. It was still strange to me, being alive, it was even stranger where I was and the family I was born into. It took a long time for me to accept that I was in the world of One Piece. Took even longer for me to accept that I was born into a royal family. I hated every second of it. I hate how snobby my parents are. I hate that there are servants and slaves, I hate that everyone other than my parents call me sama. The only good thing that has happened was when Annabell had been hired to help me with my day to day schedule.

"Annabell-san please you don't have to call me sama when it's just you and me. I don't like it," I pouted childishly while crossing my arms.

"I know you don't like it Marigold-sama. But I signed a contract stating I have to no matter what. Now you need to take a bath and get dressed for breakfast, your parents are expecting you." Annabell sat down at my desk and waited patiently for me to get out of bed so she could make it for me.

I wanted to tell her that I would make it myself but she would say it was her job and shoo me away. So I went to my closet and picked out an outfit for the day. While I didn't particularly like wearing poofy dresses every day I had to because I was a princess. And my now parents refused to let me wear trousers and a plain shirt. I picked out one of the least poofy dresses and a pair of flats, the dress was a dark blue and the shoes black. While I grabbed the rest of what I needed Annabell went into the attached bathroom. starting the bath like she always did. When she walked out I went in and shut the door behind me after thanking her. I turned to the large mirror that hung from the door, it was hard getting used to being ten. I remember what it was like the first time I was this age, but it was mostly memories. It was hard getting used to the feeling of this age since I was a twig, unlike last time. In my previous life, my hair had been a light brown color and was extremely curly and annoying to deal with most days. And trapped heat making my head feel like an oven. Now it was jet black and was a little wavey. My skin was just as pale as last time but it had more blue undertones than pink. My eyes were silver now when they had been a blueish color.

I had been a little clumsy before when I had been an adult. But now it was so much worse I fell and knocked crap over constantly. I bring this up because I had someone manage to trip on air and I flipped head first into the bath. Once I surfaced I was red with embarrassment thankful that no one had seen me do that.

Once I had finished getting ready I left the bathroom. Annabell was waiting for me and motioned me to sit down at my desk so she could do my hair.

"What are you going to do today Annabell-san?" I asked excitedly I loved it when she did my hair she's really good at it.

"Hm, I think I'll do two braids and pin them at either side of your head like a headband how does that sound?" She asked and I nodded.

After she finished I gave her a hug," Thank you!" I grinned up at her and she shook her head.

"You need to go now Marigold-sama you'll be late otherwise," My smile fell from my lips and I looked away nodding my head.

I sighed heavily before jumping out of the chair and walking over to the door. I let out another sigh then I composed myself and put on a fake smile and left my room. Walking down the hallway I mentally went over what I was going to do when I got to the dining room. How I would answer questions and such. Even though I was ten my parents made me act like I was older. And since I knew how to behave like an adult it wasn't too far off to what they wanted from me. Unfortunately, it never took me long to get to the dining room.

As soon as I entered I quietly went to my seat and sat down. Making as little noise as possible and with as much grace as I could manage.

"Good morning Marigold." My mother greeted me dryly.

"Morning Mother," I replied respectfully.

My Father didn't say anything he was too busy speaking with one of his advisors. They spoke for a few minutes until

Breakfast was soon served but my father didn't eat for a few minutes as he was too busy thinking about something.

"Marigold, how would you like to go to the Reverie with me in a few days?" The Reverie why does that sound familiar.

Before I could answer I heard my mother drop her fork on her plate in shock." But she's never been out of castle grounds and you want to take her to the Council of Kings in the Grand Line!?" Oh right, that didn't Vivi go to that once with her dad.

"It will be a good experience for her," That's a great reason.

"I would love to go, father. Mother, if you're that worried that I've never been outside the castle just let me leave with a guard for the day." I reasoned.

Mother sighed in defeat." Oh, alright I guess lessons will have to wait," I nodded my head slightly, trying to hide my excitement.

I have been stuck in the castle for ten years. The only place I get to leave is the massive garden but that's only if my mother allows it. It honestly surprises me that they have a garden in the first place. Here dirt is usually taboo since this is the Goa Kingdom.

"When do I leave?" I asked once I finished eating.

"Go to your room and I'll send a guard who will take you around the city." My father told me and so I got up and left the dining room and happily made my way back to my room.

I walked into my room and shut the door, letting out a shaky breath I fell to my knees and hugged myself as I let out a choked sob. This was normal for me, I couldn't stand faking every emotion in front of others for long before I would break down. It was one of the few things that had stayed the same no matter how much time had passed. I tried my best to stop the tears from escaping but a few rolled down my cheeks onto my dress. I needed to pull myself together I didn't have long until my guard would come to pick me up. Taking a few deep breaths I stood up and walked to my bed and sat down on it. I moved the curtains away from the window so I could see out into the city grimacing. I've always hated cities and this one was worse there was no nature to be seen anywhere and if I tried to look to the Mt. Colubo forest but I would only see the giant wall with towers a trash behind it.

There was a knock at my door it was soft but I could guess it was the guard. "Come in," I called getting off my bed and straightening my dress.

The door opened slowly and as I thought a guard stood at the door." Marigold-sama I am here to take you into the city," He was an old man and he looked extremely tired.

"Are you alright sir you look tired?" I asked and his eyes widened in shock before he turned his head away.

"I'm alright, let's go," He turned and began walking away and I went after him.

I began walking next to him with a small grin on my face." I wonder what the other nobles will be like." I mumbled to myself seeing if I could start a conversation with the older man.

"They're nothing like you, they're all snobby pricks." I hummed in response trying to sound a little letdown.

I didn't try to start another conversation with the man as he seemed to only what to be grumpy. Soon we reached the unnecessarily large doors to the castle. The guard filled out some paperwork and explained what we were doing. Once we left he led me around the city, it was weird the way he was doing it, almost as if he was leading me somewhere.

"You shouldn't be so trustful of people Marigold-sama," I stopped and sighed.

"What do you want?" He laughed and looked behind me and nodded but before I could turn around everything went dark.

*/o\\*

"She... different... others... experiment... her." I woke up with a massive headache, everything felt fuzzy and I couldn't hear properly.

It was so bright in this place, how long was out unconscious," She may...better chance...than...others." It was the old guy's voice, he was somewhere behind me.

I couldn't move my head since it hurts so much and keeping my eyes open didn't help since it was so bright, there's a light right above me like a doctors operating light... I swear to whatever god is here that if one of my kidneys is missing I'll be pissed. No that wouldn't be it, I'm not in a bathtub, that doesn't matter I need to focus and figure out where the hell I am. I tried moving my head and it felt like my brain exploded," Ah fuck that hurts," I groaned quietly.

"Oh, look our little princess is awake and my does she have a dirty mouth." Was that my father what the fuck?

"Wha what, where am I?" My vision started clearing up and it looked as if I was underground.

"You're home sweety," That that was my mother.

I tried moving my arms but they were strapped down same with my legs. I heard my father mumble something and a man came around to my side with a syringe filled with a bluish color. I let out a small whimper at the sight of the needle and the man laughed as did my parents.

"This will only hurt a lot." He grinned manically before sticking the needle in my side. Just under my rib cage and injecting whatever was in that syringe into me.

Within a few seconds, I could feel a burning sensation in my side that made me tense up. But it wasn't because of the pain, it was because of the familiar feeling that reminded me of what I used to do to myself. And how it didn't bother me and how calm I felt. The man obviously was confused by my lack of either screaming or crying.

"Did it not work?" My father asked he sounded annoyed.

"I don't know. If she feels a burning sensation then it worked. If she feels nothing it didn't work and she'll be dead within a few minutes." He explained to my parents.

"Well, I can say that it worked. It feels like my whole body is slowly being burned." I whispered.

"I expected crying and screaming and you to be thrashing around. I just injected liquid sea stone into your veins." I blinked, thought for a moment squinted my eyes for a minute.

"Why would you do that?" I inquired in a somewhat calm voice while looking at the man.

I never got my answer as I felt a sharp pain in my neck and everything went dark.

* * *

 _Mary, can you hear me?_

What? Who are you I can't see?

 _I know it's been a long time but do you not remember us?_

Novella is that you? wait you said us is everyone here?

 _Yes, we're all her_ e.

Arlene! It's good to hear your voice again.

 _Don't act like nothing bad happened Mary you have some explaining to do._

What am I supposed to say? Sorry I killed myself because I'm weak and couldn't handle the fact that my best fucking friend was gone. That you guys stopped speaking to me shortly after I lost said best friend. If anything you need to explain why you abandoned me for no reason.

 _Mary, we didn't abandon you, you shut us out without realizing it. We tried for years to speak to you and we could only watch as you drowned in that pond._

Oh, but why didn't you try to speak to me until now?

 _It's because we couldn't you refused to sleep for more than thirty minutes at a time for the last ten years. Also, we are a little different than from last time._

What do you mean Diana?

 _Well, whatever brought you here right after you died let you keep your memories. And made us into real people so we have our own lives now._

But how would you still be able to speak to me then?

 _No idea but since you decided to sleep for more than thirty minutes we can now talk to you whenever._

Trust me it was not my choice to be asleep this time...

 _What do you mean?_

My parents are crazy bastards and they have a group of scientists doing fuck knows what on me right now.

 _The hell?_

I'll find out when I wake up or if I wake up apparently this could very well kill me.

 _You seem strangely calm about this._

Think about who you're talking to for a second.

 _oh, right well whatever._

 _If you do survive this what do you want to do stay where you are or do we meet up somewhere?_

I want out of here as soon as possible and since we live in the world of One Piece what do you say we become pirates?

 _Wait what sea does everyone live in I'm in the East Blue._

 _East Blue_

 _I'm in the East_

 _we are both in the East_

Looks like everyone is in the East that makes thing easier, oh wait something's happening I think I'm waking up I'll talk to you guys la...

* * *

Opening my eyes was a bit difficult since everything was numb. I could tell I had been drooling a bit because my mouth was partly open. Ignoring that for now, I took a short look around. I was still in the dungeon place. But now I had tubes coming out of my stomach, an IV on each arm, a breathing tube was coming out of my nose.

"I didn't expect that to happen to her hair, wonder why it did that," I heard someone mumble from the right of me.

"It may be a reaction of the devil fruit we implanted in her, she does have liquid sea stone running in her veins still." Someone responded.

What the fuck why does this have to happen to me this is total bull shit.

* * *

 **This is most likely a shit chapter but whatever I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Bye Bye**


	2. Why does this crap have to happen to me?

It had been a few days since the forced surgery and I had to go through a shit ton of tests to see what happened, so for nothing had. Well, they thought nothing had happened when in reality I was hiding what I could do. I had the ability of a logia devil fruit and I'm glad I'm not scared of blood because that what I could control and become now. When I first found out I could control and become blood I was thankfully in my room. I, being my clumsy self, was about to smack my hand on the open bathroom door from spinning around. Someone had knocked at my door which scared me and caused me to turn to fast but as my hand had been about to hit the door my fingertips had turned to blood. Now I didn't realize this until I had almost opened the door to see who was there with the hand that was partly made of blood. I almost screamed but just as I saw it my hand turned back to normal. Thankfully it was just the usual guard coming by to give me the next days schedule.

Said schedule can suck a dick. I had to wake up at four in the morning and have a bunch of maids dress me up, I couldn't even eat before I was escorted out of the castle at eight next to my parents, surrounded by at least fifteen guards. We had gone through the city and I felt like I was going to melt under all the layers of clothes and I could hardly breathe because of the damn corset I was forced into. Once reaching the docks I found that our escort to the Reverie was none other than Monkey D. fucking Garp. So not only do I have crazy parents that experiment on their kid I get one of the strongest and craziest men on the fucking planet to protect me, wonderful.

I did find out that my parents would be on a different ship guarded by a different vice admiral but I didn't know who they were. I was given a room near the middle of the ship right next to where Garp would be in case anything went wrong. Right now I had just boarded the ship and Garp was walking towards me.

"Good morning Princess Marigold-sama I am Vice Admiral Garp." He bowed which was out of character for him it even looked wrong.

"It's nice to meet you Garp-san and please just Marigold is fine," I did my best at returning the gesture but with the corset, it was a little difficult.

Garp looked at me a little surprised but he just laughed before turning to start ordering his men around so they could get the ship moving. One of the Marines took me to my room where I immediately took the corset and big puffy dress off and put on a plain shirt a pair of shorts and a pair of shoes all of which were black. I had Annabell sneak them in for me around a month ago. I also took down my pinned up hair and braided it letting it fall to the middle of my back.

Just as I flopped ungracefully onto the bed in the corner of my room I heard a loud knock at my door. I assumed it was Garp and I quickly got up and opened the door. Garp was indeed standing there he looked a little awkward in the small doorway.

"Well this is not what I expected," He laughed crossing his arms.

I narrowed my eyes," What did you expect the stereotypical whiny brat princess that yells at everyone to do stuff for her?" I leaned on one foot crossing my arms as well faking a defensive tone.

"A bit yeah you do come from royal parents who are said to have never let their daughter leave the castle once." Garp was no longer laughing and I flinched.

"Well it's true I was only let out of the castle once and that was a few days ago, it was the worst mistake I ever made," I mumbled the last part to myself.

"I hope you like the room." He changed the subject most likely noticing my uneasiness about the subject.

"It's a nice change." I nodded my head.

"You should get some sleep I can see the dark circles under your eyes through the make-up and the bathroom is across the hall and to the right," He suggested walking away.

Following his instructions I made my way to the bathroom, once I had gotten there I scrubbed all the makeup off my face. Lifting my shirt I stared at the bandages wrapped around my stomach, the area was sore but it didn't hinder my movements. They never told me exactly what they did to me but I do know that I had a devil fruit ability and had some immunity to sea stone. Letting my shirt fall I looked at my hair, I guess it reacted with the sea stone since my bangs were now a light blue-green color. Shaking my head I took a look in the overhead cabinet to see if there were any bandages. Thankfully there were so I carefully unwrapped the old ones, I looked at the stitches seeing that the ones on the ends were close to falling out and the bruises around the wound were starting to fade. I cleaned the wound again letting out a sharp hiss when the cloth dragged across the stitches. I wrapped my stomach with the new bandages and disposed of the old ones in the trash bin not caring if anyone saw them.

Leaving the bathroom I looked down the hall and saw two of my father's councilmen standing in front of my door. At the sound of the bathroom door closing they looked this way but before they could see me, I turned into blood and went into the cracks of the floorboards leaving no trace of me being there.

"I hate this ship we should just go back and tell him we killed her." The younger one complained.

"No, we'll say we couldn't find her, she is of no use to us anymore ." They soon left but I didn't go back to my room.

Still, in my blood state, I went through the cracks in the wood all the way up to the crows nest and strangely no one was there. I felt safe enough to become solid again when I heard no one coming up the ladder.

I peeked my head over the edge and saw Garp in a one-sided argument with the two councilmen from before. I couldn't hear what they were saying but it didn't last long before the two men left and reboarded my parent's ship. The much larger ship soon turned away from ours I guess they weren't going to travel the same route. I sat down against the mast and stared up at the sky the man's words repeating in my head over and over. Would I have to avoid assassination attempts now?

I didn't get to think too much into it when I heard someone climbing up the ladder to the crows nest. I quickly turned into blood and when into the cracks of the crows nest and waited to see who it was who was coming up. I swear the man was following me but it was Garp and he leaned against the edge of the crows nest and crossed his arms.

"I know you're there Marigold, you have some explaining to do." He didn't sound angry but the stern tone was enough to make me form back into a solid state.

"What do you need me to explain sir?" I asked still sitting against the mast looking up at the man.

"Why did those men want to see you?" I sighed closing my eyes already feeling the headache I was going to have after this.

"Do you want the honest answer or the answer I should give you?" He gave me an annoyed look and I sighed again heavier this time," Alright fine, those men want to kill me because I am no longer of use because I'm not showing the results they wanted." I explained bluntly.

"Why should I believe you?" I looked at him like he was an idiot.

"You're the one who asked. I could've told you a bullshit story on how they wanted to make sure I was okay, but nooooo I tell you the truth, of course, you don't believe me. WHY WOULD I MAKE THAT SHIT UP!" I yelled the last part.

"Why would they want to kill you?" He looked amused.

"Long or short version?" I could almost feel my blood pressure rising.

"Short."

"They surgically implanted a devil fruit inside of me, but I refuse to show what I can do so they want to kill me to the get the Devil Fruit back." His amused look faded only to be replaced by a confusion.

"Okay, I think I need the long version." I sighed heavily.

"Well, after ten years of being in a castle I was finally let out with an escort, we walked into an alleyway which confused me but I didn't have the time to question it when I was knocked out. I woke up in the dungeon, I think I still have no idea, and I was told they were going to experiments on me and the first thing they did was inject liquid sea stone into my veins, which hurt like hell by the way. Then they explained that I could have died from that and they knocked me out and did surgery on me, but I had no idea what they did until the first test when they asked about Devil Fruits and feeling different somehow. I actually only found out what I had last night from being clumsy." I gave him the slightly longer version and he still looked confused.

"If you only found out about your Devil fruit last night how do you have so much control?" He asked and I went to answer but I closed my mouth.

"I have no clue maybe it's because I meditate a lot?" I shrugged.

"What do you have?" I put up my hand and turned it into blood while it kept its shape," That's the Chi Chi no mi how did they get that?" He mainly asked himself.

We sat in silence for a few minutes before a Marine started calling for Garp to come down," I will talk to you after dinner." With that, he climbed down the mast and went back to bossing his men around.

I stayed up there until I heard someone climbing up then I went back down and went back into my room the same way I had gotten up there in the first place. I didn't want anyone to see me and I didn't want to be questioned. I flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling it must have only been noon at the time I fell asleep.

*/0\\*

Garp talked to me after dinner I gave him more information about what was happening but I also made him promise not to tell anyone. After I had finished explaining he offered me something, he offered to train me so I could survive the assassination attempts the best I could. Of course, I agreed and he told me we'd be starting tomorrow.

I didn't know what I was thinking when I agreed, I'm not a morning person and being woken up at three in the morning already put me in a bad mood on top of the fact that I don't sleep. But here I was at four in the morning standing in front of Garp, after just finishing my breakfast, getting ready to train.

"We'll start with what you know or can figure out." He ran at me granted really slowly compared to what I knew he could go.

He raised his fist and the first thing I thought to do was turn into a puddle and go under his feet. I successfully manage to get around him and reform just as he was turning around," Good again!" He shouted moving a little faster.

This time instead of turning into a puddle I decided to fall to the ground and roll out of the way but it didn't work as well since I couldn't get up in time to dodge his next hit and it grazed the top of my head. As I was about to dodge Garp's next attack I got a strange feeling that told me to duck and I did. I'm glad I did because just where my head at been not a second before was an arrow embedded into the deck of the ship. I spun around just in time to see a man running across the deck with a boy in his hand, about ready to jump off into a boat I had failed to notice until just now.

On instinct, I raised my left hand and thought of freezing him in place by controlling his blood. It worked for only a second but that's all I needed since the man fell unconscious on deck his body going in shock from his blood suddenly stopping.

"What did you-" Garp started but he must have sensed the other people in the boat below as he vanished from view.

He reappeared with two men in his hands both of which were unconscious. I was close to it myself I was shaking uncontrollably and I couldn't get up.

"F-fuck." I blacked out.

*/0\\*

I woke up in my own bed, I wondered for a moment if all of what happened was a dream. Unfortunately, the sight of Garp sitting next to my bed confirmed that it actually happened.

"How did you know he was there?" Garp questioned apparently not caring about the fact that I had just woke up.

I sat up a little shaky," I just felt something telling me to duck so I did but I didn't know he was there until I had turned around and saw him running, and, and, and..." I stopped I was shaking violently my eyes wide as I realized that if I hadn't of ducked I would be dead right now.

"Stop shaking you lived." Garp rolled his eyes at me.

"WELL SORRY YOU ARENT THE ONE THAT WAS ALMOST KILLED BY A PERSON WHO WORKS FOR YOUR PARENTS! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO NOT BE GOOD ENOUGH TO NEVER LIVE UP TO YOUR PARENTS EXPECTATIONS! TO NEVER SIT UP STRAIGHT ENOUGH, TO NEVER SPEAK PROPERLY, TO NOT HAVE THE GREATEST ACADEMIC SCORES, TO NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH" I screamed not caring who heard me," AND SHOULD I BE SORRY FOR HAVING A PANIC ATTACK AS WELL!"

Garp stared at me wide-eyed as I felt warm tears flow down my cheeks. I curled back in on myself sobbing silently, my shoulders shaking.

"I sorry Marig-" He started to apologize but I cut him off.

"Please don't call me Marigold anymore I don't want that name." I glared at the wall in front of me.

"Then what do you want me to call you?"

"Just call me Mary." I grinned up at him.

* * *

 **I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET OUT HIGH SCHOOL SUCKS SO MUCH AND I LOST INSPIRATION FOR A WHILE BUT I AM BACK. Okay, I'll stop screaming at you, I should be posting more regularly unless something else decides to take a shit on my life.**

 **I am welcome to feedback and suggestions**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter that took way to long to get out even if it's only the second chapter.**


End file.
